


July 4th, aka, Steve is 99!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Birthday, Bucky's pretty new boa, Desserts, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve and Bucky celebrate Steve's birthday in their own way.





	July 4th, aka, Steve is 99!

You wanna do anything fancy for your birthday this year, Stevie? It's kind of a big one.

Nah, I'd rather just go someplace quiet.

I know just the place!

No fireworks though.

That's okay, Buck.  I can do without explosions for a while.

Yeah, me too. That water sure does sound nice... and the birds are singing their hearts out.

Maybe later we can go into town and get dessert at that swanky coffee place.

Great idea!

(later)  


So this is a nutty buddy these days? Kind of bigger than I remember.

I'm ready... I could eat this all day!

That was so good!

Yes, it was!  Happy birthday Stevie!

Thanks Buck!  The best part of celebrating is having you beside me.

Same here, Stevie.  Here's to many happy returns of the day!

 

==  
doesn't Bucky look awesome in his fancy new boa? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Steve shares his Birthday with the American observance of Independence Day. Happy Fourth to all who are celebrating today! :)


End file.
